Node C -15 Earth, US Civil War 04
Node C-15 Earth Civil War '04 While the world watches and is neutral the United States is tearing itself up and splintering. Tired of corruption and Government stupidity, the militias and parts of the army are fighting to restore the nation to what they believe is America. Unfortunately the groups have very different beliefs and the conflict has escalated to Texas going Independent, Washington a war zone, Georgia and Alaska closing their borders and New York City in flames. There are riots and battles between small military units and local police. There is also a war in the Middle East and a Communist revolution in Mexico pushed by the Chinese. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Washington DC 02:00 - (Locked) Gravel Beach 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Louisiana Swamp 05:00 - (Locked) Houston Texas 06:00 - Anartica 07:00 - London 08:00 - (Locked) Last Chance Gas UT 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Carabas Mexico 11:00 - (Locked) Ruins of NYC 'Alt' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) Howling Woods 02:00 - (Locked) Shale Pines 03:00 - Path to C -14 NCIS LA 04:00 - (Locked) Pond Life 05:00 - (Locked) Stupid Bots 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) Bride's Week 08:00 - (Locked) Smokers 09:00 - Path to C -16 Krunk's Guys 10:00 - (Locked) Grinders 11:00 - (Locked) Coffee 'System: ' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - Luna 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto 'Stellar ' 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - (Locked) Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr ALTERNATE PLATFORM 01:00 HOWLING WOODS OFF What ever is out there howl at night. It is a sound that sets nerves on edge and can not be spotted. It comes closer and will prove to be a burrowing frog. The real predators are silent. 02:00 SHALE PINES OFF Pine forests cover this empty world. Ground cover is sparse grass and a large amount of shale and quartz. 04:00 POND LIFE OFF Quiet ponds that are homes of squid like predators who dig the ponds and trap small and large prey. 05:00 STUPID BOTS OFF Early twentieth century city populated by slow but dangerous robots. Programmed to kill, these blundering forms have wiped the cities and are still stalking the countryside. They may be slow and stupid, but they are very tough and persistent. 07:00 BRIDE'S WEEK OFF Cultural alternate where once a year the men head for the hills and the women catch them to be husbands. During that week anything goes except murder. 08:00 SMOKERS OFF Everybody smokes here. Tobacco is inexpensive and children of 7 or older have a cigarette in their mouths and a pack in their pockets. Here there is no smoking related cancer and the tobacco smoke keeps the mosquitos away. The mosquitos carry a range of nasty fevers. 10:00 GRINDERS OFF Debris feeding blocks of black jelly that reach the size of a foot or more. They are slow feeders that provide nutrients for the forest plants. The occasional monster can reach a yard on a side. They are toxic and burn as a fuel source when they die and dry out. The natives farm and have to block them from their crops. 11:00 COFFEE OFF The smell of coffee covers this flowering desert. One of the species of flowering cactus produces a small flower and beans that can make a decaffinated coffee like beverage that is strong and rich. These berries are the favorite food of 2 pound jumping rats. When crushed the berries attract them by the dozens. This also attracts large snakes who feed on the rats as well as giant pigs who feed on the snakes. The great furry tyrannosaurus like predator that feeds on the pigs stands over 16 feet tall. The Bor'cha Bear Guys, General 18, 17, generally peaceful and prosperous Knowledge 7, 14, they have some myths about holes in the sky Technology 20,18, They have just invented Hyperdrive and are exploring local space and developing new products that come from Hyperdrive. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes